Nidaime Dovahkiin of Konohagakure
by Helezhelm
Summary: What if Naruto Uzumaki, main protagonist is granted with Dovahkiin abilities...? We will find out how he fares in Naruto world! (NOTE: This is crossover between Naruto and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, so I do not own those and this is strictly fanfiction crossover only!)
1. Prologue

On October 10th, an eight-year old crying blonde boy running rapidly across the streets, as if he was running for his life- evidently, as there was a mob of villagers were chasing him down.

"Stop there, demon brat! Let us kill you for honor of Yondaime Hokage!" Yelled random villager with a club. "Why do you hate me? I never done anything at all!" wailed blonde boy as a random villager managed to hit his arm, causing his arm to bleed then ran faster, eventually outrunning the villagers.

He didn't realize that he was already outside of the Konoha and suddenly stumbled to the old estate hidden in the forest. "Ow, what I did hit at something at this time?" blonde boy complained then suddenly narrowed his eyes at the invisible barrier set around old estate until his bleeding arm accidentally dropped some blood on the invisible barrier, causing the barrier to glow faintly then fizz out in existence. "Oh… that's what it does. I wonder what's inside of that old estate, ne?" blonde boy wondered as walking towards to the door of the estate.

Suddenly, he noticed the odd language embellished on the archway of the entrance into the estate. " _Waan hi lost ustiid tendrok, hi piraak sos do Dovahkiin! Haav triir sos do Dovahkiin wah bex skuld_!" blonde boy voiced out then got confused why he understood this language and looked down to a small pillar with golden goblet. "So I have to use some of my blood to open the gate?" blonde boy mused as using his free hand to scoop some leftover blood as his another arm has been healed already and dropped it on the goblet.

The goblet began to glow then made a shuddering noise as the pillar suddenly plummeted to the ground then the gate cracked open. "Yosh, let's see what's inside and find out what it means to be Dovahkiin!" blonde boy exclaimed as entering in the estate.

"Oh wow, that is amazing house so far… it's so huge!" blonde boy said in awe as checking out the large hallway that looked like Celtic and Nordic in mix until he spotted the sealed envelope in the glass table. "What's that? Maybe it would explain why I am Dovahkiin according to those engraved inscriptions on the archway of entrance." blonde boy mused as opening the sealed envelope, revealing the content inside that would change his life forever.

 _Dear, Naruto_

 _I don't have much of time left to tell you but I am Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, your father who sealed the Kyuubi in you due to unexpected circumstances. I know it would make me to be horrible father considering I just gave you the burden of being jinchūriki and I can easily deduce that anyone would despise you for that. But my son, you mustn't give up as I still loved you even after my death._

 _First off, there is several things you need to know about our bloodline after all I'm first person to have it, so it's extremely likely you will have the bloodline, assumed if you were able to bypass the barriers that only Dovahkiin is capable of passing through. If so, then I will explain about that- our bloodline is that we are Dovahkiin (in translation: Dragonborn) that allows us to use the ancient form of magic that has been lost and forgotten for centuries, it is called the Voice, or known as Thu'um, that allows us to use our dragon language in Shouts to unleash magic attacks, etc. There is far more versatile methods can be used by this kind of power. Another passive ability is that our ability to understand and speak in Dovah (Dragon) language perfectly. To understand the origins of this bloodline, you must know that I am not from this country at all- I came from a country called Tamerial, my homeland is Skyrim, located in sixty's day of travel via ocean to north._

 _There is more information about the Dovahkiin origins, my origins, ability to use Shouts in the battle, etc. located in my large scroll in the library, it can be found in large glass-covered case with blood seal only blood of Dovahkiin can open it. Farewell, I know that I am doing to die by sealing the Kyuubi in you, knowing you'll use this power someday to fight an orange masked man with right Sharingan eye visible who is responsible for this._

 _Goodbye, my son._

 _Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze_

 _P.S don't forget to check another letter, it's from your mom! *thumbs up*_

Naruto was in complete disbelief- _his father_ is the famed Yondaime Hokage after all years… and he has an actual bloodline to speak of as well! Thinking about it, he decided that he would make his parents proud by becoming strong shinobi and Dovahkiin! Then he suddenly remembered that last note in the letter reminded him to read his mother's letter, so he hurriedly took another letter from the opened envelope then opened it.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _It's your mother- my name is Kushina Uzumaki. I'm about to die from the complications of birth due to forced extraction of Kyuubi, thanks to damned masked man. But no matter, even after death, I'll always love you, my son._

 _Anyway, I'll explain few things that you need to know at first- you're not first jinchūriki of Kyuubi, in fact, there was three. First one was your grandmother at early days of Konoha, her name was Mito Uzumaki. Second is, well, you can guess easily- me. Our clan came from Uzushiogakure, the hidden village of Eddy where our clan used to reside there. Sadly, our clan was wiped out during Third Shinobi War due to the fear of our prowess towards to Fūinjutsu, leaving few survivors scattered. Furthermore, our clan are blessed with massive chakra reserves, massive reserves of stamina, extremely powerful life force, our regenerative/healing factors and ability to understand use the Fūinjutsu at fullest extent and beyond. There is a large red-colored scroll with Uzumaki swirl symbol containing all Fūinjutsu books for you to study if you want to purse that art._

 _Love, your mother._

Naruto was completely dumbstruck by his mother's letter- he never imagined that he would be from a long-lost clan… so he cried for few hours then straightened himself up, vowing to take after his mother and father then surpass his parents at same time! So he decided to stay at this estate as his new home to start his own training to become a great Shinobi and also learn how to use his bloodline as well.

Throughout the four years of life, he trained so hard by studying all aspects of shinobi and studying on dovahzul language closely then practicing his Shouts at same time, using shadow clone to mask his true personality by acting like happy idiot until this day.


	2. Chapter I

There was a master bedroom occupied by a blonde boy named Naruto, asleep until the loud noise of alarm clock is alarming, causing the blonde boy to wake up sleepily. "Man… it reminds me that I need to get ready for this day where I will drop my mask and show everyone that I have worked so hard in four years!" Naruto talked to himself then got off from the bed, towards to the shower then get ready to leave for Academy.

In fifteen minutes after showering, he created a shadow clone (he was very thankful for this, as it shortened his training from years to months and helped him to do many things that helped him immensely.) to cook the breakfast. He decided to go for new style of his clothing- a simple black jacket with orange zipper and left arm consisting of a small red headband with Uzumaki swirl as his clan symbol and the jacket is zipped open, revealing his tight black v-shirt with armor-like mesh shirt covering the shirt and went with dark burnt orange pants (with left pouch with wrapped bandage on his left leg) plus black boot-style opened toe sandal.

Satisfied with his new style of clothes, he decided to eat the breakfast then set off to the Academy. In few minutes of eating, then he left the estate, running in high speed (easily rivaling Anbu in terms of speed thanks to extreme training done to his body and running away from Anbu/Jonin due to his pranks) towards to the Academy.

'Oi, Kurama, it's the day where I finally graduate from Academy to get away from idiots! Ninjas are supposed to look underneath, no?' They failed to see through my mask after all.Naruto thought as deep voice boomed in his voice.

' **Indeed, Naruto. It's kind of sad for pathetic ningens to not see through your mask. Except that pineapple-stylized hairdo guy, he seems to be very intelligent, able to see through your mask and yet he done nothing.'** Kurama answered in his mind.

'No shit, that guy seems to be insanely smart, I'm glad that I am friends with him among few each other's, eh, Kurama?' Naruto happily quipped in his thoughts. **Indeed, Naruto. Let's show what them that you should be not trifled with! And also I'm going to take a nap, so wake me up if anything interesting comes up.'** Kurama yawned, going to sleep. 'Lazy bum…' Naruto grumbled as cutting the mental link off.

By entering the classroom, the students were wondering why Naruto changed his style of clothes as Naruto looked at them silently then went to sit next to Sasuke, brooding as usual. "Hey, dobe, why change of clothes?" Sasuke asked arrogantly. Naruto ignored him, as sensing the teacher coming shortly.

The teacher named Iruka came in the classroom, saw everyone was staring at Naruto for some reason- as he wondered why since change of clothing style means nothing. "May I have you attention, class?" Iruka ordered as the class mates paid the attention to teacher. "Now, since I have your attention, today is graduation exam, and so we will be doing four aspects of exam: written test, physical weapon test, taijustu test and ninjustu test to determine if you pass." Iruka explained.

Iruka stood up, gathering all paper tests, gave it to another chuunin assistant named Mizuki to give all papers to the classmates. Until Mizuki came to Naruto, discreetly gave genjustu-laced test paper to force him to fail the text but Naruto already knew it was genjustu, discreetly removed the genjustu on the paper and wrote the answers on it then turned it in to Iruka. In an hour later, everyone was done with paper exams, then asked Mizuki to lead students out to the physical weapon tests while Iruka grades the papers.

Grading throughout the paper, he noticed that Naruto passed the paper exam flawlessly, it made him to feel suspicious of Naruto considering that how he did pass since he was dead last in Academy for last four years? Suddenly, a light bulb glowed in his head, realizing that Naruto acted like a fool on purpose. _It is going to be interesting… Naruto. I think you finally grew out of your brash personality and decided to take this seriously. I should feel proud at right now, so I will see what you plan to do._ Iruka thought, swelling pride in his chest towards to his favorite student.

At outside, entire classroom was surrounding the area at courtesy of Mizuki then he called everyone to get ready for physical weapon tests. It took an hour for everyone to be finished, as everyone passed with varying scores and there is one more left to finish- Naruto. "Naruto come over and finish your physical weapon test." Mizuki replied harshly. "Here's your kunai and shurikens."

Naruto immediately noticed this bunch of weapons are blunt, meaning it would not able to penetrate the targets properly but grinned afterwards as he discreetly channeled wind chakra on the weapons so it can penetrate properly. Iruka came around after grading the paper and walked to side of Mizuki, immediately noticed that Naruto using elemental chakra on the weapons. _How? That's high-chuunin to low jonin skill to use elemental chakra on weapons!_ Iruka fanatically wondered. Naruto simply threw his weapons, scoring perfect 10/10 by penetrating every targets in one swoop, causing reactions to everyone and Mizuki seethed at this skill. _How the hell that demon brat was able to penetrate that targets with blunt weapons?!_ Mizuki mentally growled.

"Congratulations, Naruto- you passed the physical weapon test with perfect 10/10. I must say, it is impressive." Iruka beamed as writing on the report. "Heh, thanks, sensei." Naruto smiled as walking towards to everyone. Another hour has passed, as taijustu test was completed and almost everyone passed (few civilians failed the tests) then headed back to the classroom to start final phase of graduation exam.

"All right, everyone, final phase of graduation exam is to determine if you will pass or not. There is three academic justus you must to do to order to pass the exam: Henge, Kawarimi and Bunshin. So, I will be doing alphabet listing by last names, so we will begin with Shino Aburame." Iruka explained to the classroom.

The process of doing final phase of graduation exam progressed slowly as he was bored until Iruka called his name out as he paid the attention then walked slowly to the location. "All right, Naruto, you need to do three academic justus to pass the exam, so let's begin with Henge!" Iruka exclaimed as Naruto nodded. Then Naruto focused his chakra without using any hand signs, immediately transformed to Sage of Six Paths named as Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. There was a tall man with red hair, wrinkled face, rinnegan-like tattoo sampled on his forehead then revealing his Rinnegan eyes and long goatee plus white cloak with black nine magmata dotted and holding a monk staff with sun crest and moon crest. Then Naruto dismissed the henge afterwards as everyone was silent, including all teachers in classroom.

"Uh, Naruto, who was that?" Iruka wondered after seeing that odd henge. "Oh, that is Sage of Six Paths, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, shocking Iruka further. "Well, that was interesting, Naruto. Shall we do Kawarimi next, perhaps?" Iruka suggested as Naruto nodded. Iruka threw an eraser at genin speed, causing him to react quickly, replacing himself with Mizuki as eraser hit his forehead. "That's impressive Kawarimi, it normally requires more chakra to overwhelm other people's chakra capacity to replace yourself, so here's extra points to you." Iruka replied with a hint of pride. Naruto smiled at the praise as Mizuki discreetly seethed but however, it did not go unnoticed by Naruto, thanks to his negative emotion sensing ability.

"Well, let's start with final academy justu, Naruto." Iruka ordered. Naruto cleared his throat to get Iruka's attention. "Actually, Iruka-sensei, due to being Uzumaki, I cannot do a simple Bunshin as Uzumaki Clan is known for having massive chakra reserves, blessed with powerful life force and regenerative abilities, so I will be using different kind of Bunshin." Naruto explained as Iruka raised his eyebrow then nodded.

Naruto smiled then put his hand sign in cross formation and calmly called out: "Kage Bunshin.", causing perfect ten Naruto clones to spoof out from nowhere. Everyone was shocked, including Iruka at Naruto's usage of Kage Bunshin. ' _That's B-ranked kinjustu…!_ ' Iruka gasped in his thoughts. "Well… Naruto, you pass the exam with extra points for using B-ranked Kinjustu without passing out due to chakra exhaustion." Iruka replied as marking it down on the clipboard.

"So, you pass the exam! What color you want for your headband?" Iruka asked. "Black, please." Naruto replied as taking the black headband and tied it on his head then went to his seat. "All right, class, I will be handing genin teams led by a jonin-sensei in a week, so goodbye!" Iruka concluded as the classroom started to empty itself. Naruto slowly walked towards to outside, until Mizuki came around, facing Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, Iruka and I have felt that you need to do one more test to truly pass the exam, I will describe what you need to do, all right?" Mizuki explained as Naruto stared impassively at Mizuki. ' _His agenda is suspicious, shall we find out what he is planning for me, yeah?'_ Naruto mentally thought. ' _ **Indeed, Kit. If he proves to be a traitor, well you know what to do.**_ ' Kurama replied as Naruto mentally nodded.

"Ah, I see. Then what I should do, Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked. _Foolish demon brat, you fell for it._ Mizuki smirked in his thoughts. "Well, the second part of the test is to sneak in Hokage's Tower office then steal the Forbidden Techniques Scroll and learn one justu from it, you'll pass the exam!" Mizuki exclaimed. "All right, it shouldn't be hard to do!" Naruto exclaimed as running off. _Yeah right, I plan to expose you as a traitor, Mizuki-teme!_ Naruto exclaimed in his thoughts.

At this tonight, Naruto sneaked to the office where Third Hokage is currently working there, entered in the office. "What are you doing here, Naruto?" Third Hokage asked as Naruto made the hand sign and called out: "Sexy Technique" as the smoke suddenly covered Naruto then disappeared, revealing a naked form of female Naruto, causing Third Hokage to nosebleed violently, knocking him out. _Seriously, this is excellent for knocking perverts out._ Naruto smirked mentally.

After knocking Third Hokage out, he went to the vault and found the Forbidden Techniques Scroll then left the tower, headed to the forest. Few moments later, Third Hokage woke up as the door slammed open, revealing a chuunin. "Hokage-sama, Naruto has stolen the Forbidden Techniques Scroll!" Chunnin exclaimed. "I see, send for all Jonin and Chuunin to search for him, bring him alive to me. Make sure that he is unspoiled and untouched!" Hokage sternly ordered as Chuunin affirmed the order, left the premises.

Several hours later, Naruto arrived at the location where he is supposed to be meeting with Mizuki, found that he is not here yet. _Should I look in scroll to find if there's anything worth to learn, Kurama?_ Naruto mentally asked. _**'Kit, I would recommend, as there is few techniques you would learn within your current skill level.'**_ Kurama replied as Naruto nodded, opening the scroll. "How interesting, Clone Great Explosion and Genjustu: Infinite Darkness. They are high level techniques would be extremely useful for the missions." Naruto spoke his thoughts out loud. "Well, let's get to work to finish this!"

Three hours later, Iruka has found Naruto sitting with the scroll. "Naruto what you have done?! You stole the scroll from the Hokage's Tower, it is considered as a treason!" Iruka screamed at Naruto. "Geez, calm down. I thought it was final part of the exam to pass the exam as Mizuki told me to steal the scroll and learn a justu or two from the scroll." Naruto replied as Iruka stiffened at this revelation. _Wait a minute… that's not how we do on exams… it means that Mizuki is a traitor!_ Iruka mentally screamed. "Naruto, give me the scroll, we never condone that part of the test as you already have passed the exam." Iruka calmly replied. "Oh, I knew that Mizuki is a traitor, I was waiting for you to come so you can help me with capturing the traitor." Naruto calmly explained as Iruka raised his eyebrow. _So that was what he was planning so far- to expose Mizuki as a traitor. Such dangerous gamble but it should work._ Iruka mentally thought. "Very well, Naruto. When Mizuki is supposed to be here?" Iruka asked. "I sense him on the way, he should be here in few minutes." Naruto replied as staring at direction where Mizuki is coming. _He is a sensor type ninja… how impressive._ Iruka thought. "I'll hide and gather proof by listening the conversation so we can present it to Third Hokage." Iruka replied. "No problem, Iruka-sensei."

Few minutes later, Mizuki has arrived the location, seeing Naruto sitting there. "Why, you're here, Mizuki-sensei. Do I pass?" Naruto smiled as Mizuki had an insane gleam in his eyes. "Yes, you do. Give me the scroll!" Mizuki exclaimed. "Why I should, after all, I know that you are the traitor?" Naruto smirked.

Mizuki widened his eyes then narrowed his eyes at Naruto. _HOW HE DID FIND OUT?! DAMN KYUUBI BRAT!_ Mizuki seethed. "Well, well, seems that you found out about me being traitor to this village. No matter, I will kill you after all." Mizuki smirked dangerously as few kunai suddenly appeared, headed for Mizuki then parried all kunai. "Well, Iruka, it seems that you're here to stop me, eh?" Mizuki insanely laughed. "No matter, I will kill you both nonetheless! However, there is one thing that you need to know… Naruto." Mizuki smirked as Iruka paled and Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Have you wondered why everyone seem to hate you for no reason? That is because you are Kyuubi!" Mizuki crackled as Iruka paled further, looking at the Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto laughed then coldly glared at Mizuki. "I am well aware that I am Jinchūriki of Kyuubi since I was eight years old, however, it does not mean that I am Kyuubi itself, I am merely the jailor of Kyuubi. I am still human being with access to the bijuu chakra nonetheless. So any last words to say, traitor?" Naruto coldly replied, sending large amount of KI to Mizuki. Iruka was shocked by the revelation. _He knows… and he isn't fazed at slightest. Seemed that he accepted that and stayed sane afterwards._ Iruka slightly smiled in his thoughts.

"So what? I'll kill you anyway!" Mizuki replied as shaking from large amount of KI on him from Naruto. "No, you won't." Naruto coldly replied as committing the hand sign. "Genjustu: Infinite Darkness." Naruto calmly called out as Mizuki suddenly stiffened, then screamed: "What the hell is this?! Why I can't see any shit?!" as Mizuki violently trashed around, blindly swinging with his kunai, hoping to hit something.

"Oh, that is Genjustu: Infinite Darkness, A-rank Genjustu technique. Normally, I cannot do low level Genjustu techniques due to my large chakra reserves but I can do high ones as it normally requires large chakra reserve to make it happen. This technique came from the scroll, and it describes that your senses are blocked out, only seeing darkness. You cannot break the Genjustu itself, as I only can shut it down." Naruto explained as committing other hand sign then softly called out: "Tajū Kage Bunshin" as more than a hundred clones puffed in the existence. "Attack him, make sure that he is crippled where he cannot fight back so we can bring him back to Third Hokage." Naruto ordered as the clones affirmed, moving towards to trashing Mizuki.

Few minutes of beating Mizuki up then squad of ANBU suddenly appeared the location. "Naruto Uzumaki and Iruka Umino, you are ordered to attend at Third Hokage's office." One of ANBU member spoke in monotone tone.

"I know, as I suspect he is using his spy ball to watch me." Naruto nonchalantly replied. "Nonetheless, take me to him."

It surprised the ANBU members, even their masks only covered their face. "Before you take me to him, would you please capture the traitor over there?" Naruto replied as jerking his thumb to an unconscious bloody heap of Mizuki laying on the ground then an ANBU member nodded, made an ANBU sign to signal few ANBU members to retrieve him then grasped Naruto and Iruka, preparing for a high speed technique.

Few moments before Naruto and Iruka arrives at the office, Third Hokage was little surprised by Naruto knew that he was spying on him. _How did you know that I was spying you on my crystal ball?_ Third Hokage thoughtfully as the ANBU members suddenly appeared with Naruto/Iruka.

"You may leave, ANBU. I'll take over there for now." Third Hokage sternly ordered as ANBUs affirmed and left the premises via swirling leaves, signifying a high speed technique is used. "So, what you have to say at this time, Naruto?" Third Hokage sternly replied. "Please, Jiji, you knew everything, thanks to your spy ball. All I need to say is that Mizuki is a traitor, nothing more than that." Naruto scoffed. "Show some respect to Hokage-sama, Naruto!" Iruka scolded as Third Hokage raised his hand. "It's all right, I allow him to call me that because I helped to raise him in some way, and he views me as grandfather figure. Nonetheless, you are right. I know everything of what you did do by exposing him as a traitor and he will be dealt accordingly. However, I am merely curious- how did you know that I was using my crystal ball to spy on you?" Third Hokage curiously asked.

"Please, you forget that crystal ball emits some kind of chakra which I was able to sense it after all I am a sensor type which I logically deduced that you were spying on me, based on your chakra being used on the crystal ball." Naruto explained. Third Hokage raised his eyebrow once again.

"I see. I suppose that you did good job at exposing him as traitor, even it was dangerous and risky gamble to take but nonetheless you succeeded. Furthermore, it calls that you should be rewarded with B-rank mission pay and its completion, of course, unofficially for now until you achieve a proper rank so your B-rank mission can be added in your official record." Third Hokage smiled then exhaled another smoke from his pipe. "You may go, remember to attend the graduation class in two days." Naruto affirmed then left the premises. "Iruka, give your full report by tomorrow, all right? You deserve a rest after all." Third Hokage ordered as Iruka affirmed and left.

 _Impressive, Naruto… however, I suspect that you were hiding your true skill as this recent fiasco proved that you were able to learn two A-rank techniques in a few hours. Let's see how you use those hidden skills in shinobi life after all. I suppose that Kakashi will be very surprised after all._ Third Hokage smirked in his thoughts then exhaling more smoke from his pipe.

Two days later, at Academy, everyone who graduated from the exams are there, awaiting for the teacher to arrive. Few moments later, the teacher instantly reappeared at the desk with his charts, gathering all attention from the classmates. "Hello, graduates, it's time to reveal your team placements, all right? Listen closely, as I will not repeat again." Iruka sternly replied as classmates affirmed. "It begins with Team 1…" as Naruto closed his eyes to start meditating until his name is called for.

"Team 7, consisting of Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka continued as Naruto perked up slightly, paying attention. "Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Your Jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hakate." As Naruto groaned at those two teammates, worst possible for him to pair with those duos. "Team 8 will be consisting of: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, the sensei of Team 8 is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is in rotation at this year. Team 10 consisting of: Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara, the sensei of Team 10 is Asuma Sarutobi. Well, that was all for today, so please wait for your sensei to arrive to pick you guys up! Good luck in shinobi life, you will need it!" Iruka exclaimed as left the classroom.

An hour later, almost everyone has been departed as their sensei arrived to pick them up, only exception is Team 7 that were waiting in the classroom for apparently tardy sensei. "Seems that we got a tardy sensei at this time…" Naruto scoffed as dozing off afterwards. Sasuke was nearing to his limits of patience and Sakura is still fawning over Sasuke. Two more hours later, Naruto woke up and had enough of this. "That's it, I would care less about our sensei's tardiness, so time to make a prank to make him to regret that he is late!" Naruto angrily replied as making hand signs, immediately making two identical clones in existence. "You, make a prank, use eraser and add a seal to spit water out. And other you, go scout ahead, use Henge for discretion." Naruto ordered as clones affirmed the order.

"Naruto-baka, that prank wouldn't work on our sensei since he's a Jonin after all!" Sakura screeched. "We will find out to see if he is really a Jonin, considering about that he is extremely late to this meeting." Naruto calmly replied. "Oh here we go- my clone just informed me that our sensei is on the way."

The door suddenly opened, revealing a relatively young man, somewhat in middle twenties, with gravity-defying silver hair slanted and he is covered in green flak jacket with blue shirt plus pants under, his half of his face is covered by the mask and slanted head band covering his left eye, taking quarter of his face covered as well. Suddenly, the eraser dropped on his hair, kicking up large amount of dust generated by the eraser then the seal glowed in eraser, causing to spew out water, soaking the Jonin entirely.

Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped at this, while Naruto roared in laughter at poor Jonin's current situation. "Okay… now I hate you guys. Meet at roof in five minutes. Ja Ne." Kakashi eye-smiled then disappeared in smoke, signifying that he used high speed technique. As soon Kakashi left, Naruto calmed down then disappeared in swirl of leaves, causing Sasuke to widen his eyes at the display then clenched his fists in anger. _Dobe, how you can know that technique?_ Sasuke seethed angrily in his thoughts then left the room, leaving Sakura alone. "Wait for me, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura wailed as running off to roof.

In short of time, Naruto reappeared at the roof then sat down on the bench. Suddenly, Kakashi reappeared afterwards and looked at Naruto. _He got here faster than I? So Third Hokage was right, you hid lot of your true skill. You are interesting, Naruto. I should have expected this from being sensei's son after all._ Kakashi eye-smiled in his thoughts. "Naruto, how did you get here so quickly, if I may ask?" Kakashi politely asked. "No problem, sensei, I used Shunshin for this as I decided that I will showcase some of my skills for now. There is a reason why I hid my true skills, after all, people wouldn't want this "demon" being smarter, faster and stronger than them, right?" Naruto answered.

Kakashi nodded, understanding his point, he knows the difference between kunai and kunai in the scroll, after all. _I take that you know your tenant, huh? Well, I suppose that it would help as he looked like he accepted his fate._ Kakashi mentally thought. "I suppose I can see the point- after all, those people who hated you, doesn't know the difference between being jailor and being tailed beast itself at all." Kakashi replied as Naruto nodded. "Honestly. I do not hate them but I pity them." Naruto sighed as closing his eyes. "Furthermore, I sense Sasuke and Sakura is about to arrive by two minutes."

 _So it appears that you are a sensor-type after all. It would help immensely in missions._ Kakashi nodded mentally, then suddenly, Sasuke and Sakura appeared at the roof. "Good, we are here, so shall we introduce ourselves, then?" Kakashi eye-smiled at his team. "I want full names, likes, dislikes, and dreams for proper introduction in this team." Kakashi was about to select a member, Sakura cleared her throat.

"What is it, pinky?" Kakashi asked. It angered Sakura little at the nickname then shook her head. "You should start, to give us some idea." Sakura replied. Everyone in team sweat dropped, thinking of same thing: _She is supposed to be smart..._

"Well then fine, my name is Kakashi Hakate. My hobbies and dislikes is that I have no likes or dislikes. Dreams? Let's see… my dream is…. I don't know and it's none of your business either!" Kakashi replied as eye-smiling at the team who sweat dropped. "Well then, it's your turn, pinky!" Kakashi exclaimed, pointing his finger at Sakura.

"My name is not pinky, it is Sakura Haruno!" Sakura growled. "My likes is…" she looked at Sasuke, squealed in delight. "My dislikes is INO-PIG and Naruto-baka!" She screamed frilly, causing everyone to wince. "My dream is…" Sakura looked at Sasuke then blushed furiously, shaking her head as if shaking perverted thoughts off. Everyone sweat dropped, thinking of same thing: _Great, she is a fangirl._

"Okay… your turn, blondie." Kakashi replied as eye-smiling at Naruto, causing him to roll his eyes. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are training, learning new languages, gardening and reading books. My dislikes are: traitors, rapists, fangirls, avengers, perverts and having to cook ramen for three minutes. My dream is… well... I don't know." Naruto answered. _Enigma, interesting._ Kakashi mentally thought.

"Okay, you're next, broody one." Kakashi eye-smiled, further infuriating Sasuke. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, not 'broody'. My likes is I have none. Dislikes, well, I dislike everything including fangirls and traitors. My dream, no, my ambition is to kill that man and rebuild my clan." Sasuke quietly replied as crossing the arms while Sakura had stars in her eyes, fawning over Sasuke while Naruto and Kakashi sweat dropped at Sakura's fawning then narrowed their eyes at Sasuke's comment.

 _So I get is fan girl, avenger and enigma. How interesting! I'll find out if they are up for shinobi life by tomorrow._ Kakashi mentally thought. "Well, then we have survival test by tomorrow, to determine if you guys are ready to be genin team!" Kakashi explained until Sakura cleared her throat. "What is it, Sakura?" Kakashi asked. "But, we already graduated as genin team." Sakura replied as Kakashi eye-smiled. "No, this is a test to see if you are worthy to be called as Genins. I do have authority to send you back to academy if I don't think you are ready after that test. Furthermore, this test has high failure chance, only 33% pass. So, meet at Training Grounds 7 at 6AM morning and don't eat breakfast if you don't want to throw up. Ja Ne!" Kakashi replied as disappearing in swirl of smoke.

"So guys, you want to go to Ichimaru's Ramen to know each other bit more and discuss about strategy on how to deal with our sensei during the test?" Naruto hopefully asked to the team. "No. I'm going to home, dobe." Sasuke coldly replied as Sakura nodded at his answer. "Fine with me, I won't be surprised if sensei knocks you down by a notch or two." Naruto coldly replied as disappearing in a swirl of leaves, leaving Sasuke and Sakura behind. _What is Dobe talking about? There's something off about him, it's as if his personality are completely different than I expected to be._ Sasuke mentally thought then walked away, towards to the Uchiha compound.

Next day, the alarm clock rings loudly, prompting Naruto to wake up. "Geez, it is 8:00AM, so I have one more hour left before the sensei appears. Time to eat breakfast!" Naruto happily replied then made two identical clones to do some chores at home. In few minutes later, the breakfast was ready, so Naruto ate the breakfast, then reviewing his skills to use against sensei.

 _I know that my strength is equal to high Chuunin, while my speed & reaction is comparable to low Jonin. Mid-jonin overall if I use Kurama's chakra if I start off at initial form, the power exceptionally increases when I use tailed forms. My ninjustu are pretty much equal to a Jonin considering that I have two elemental affinities: Futon and Suiton, great for offensive and defensive techniques to use. Furthermore, my Fuinjustu is pretty close to seal master level, considering that I'm Uzumaki by the blood, as Fuinjustu is basically in my blood. Only difference is that I have little to no experience, so it would make me to be low Chunnin at best. _

_What do you think, Kurama?_ Naruto mentally asked. _**Kit, so far, it looks good. You forgot one important part is that Thu'um gives you big tactical advantage, as you can do things that are normally impossible for shinobi to achieve.**_ Kurama replied. _**Furthermore, don't forget that you only can control three tails of chakra from me, as for some reason you are unable to achieve fourth tail which I suspect it is due to the seal, as you may need the key to open the seal after all. Also, your Genjustu is pretty much average, as you know how to identify all genjustu then dispelling it plus one A rank technique. Since you have me inside of you, you're basically immune to genjustu anyway.**_ Naruto nodded mentally then exclaimed: "Well, let's go to kick ass!" and ran off from his home, towards to the training grounds 7.

By arriving at the training grounds 7, there was Sasuke and Sakura sitting around, impatiently waiting for the sensei to arrive. "NARUTO-BAKA! Why are you so late?! Didn't sensei say that we have to be here at 5am?!" Sakura screeched at him. "Oh shut up. Kakashi-sensei is known to be late, so I chose to sleep more and eat breakfast at this time." Naruto sighed. "But sensei said to not eat the breakfast…" Sakura weakly replied as Naruto rolled his eyes. "He never ordered us, it was a suggestion. Ninja must look underneath the underneath after all." Naruto explained.

"Since when you are smart? Last time I know that you are dobe for this class." Sakura frowned. "And yet you are supposed to be smart. Notice what I said about 'Ninja must always look underneath the underneath'? That is what I did- I acted like a dobe in the class so people would not suspect me at all." Naruto explained, causing Sasuke to widen his eyes and Sakura looked dumbfounded. "Nonetheless, our sensei is about to arrive, let us prepare." Naruto nonchalantly replied as swirl of smoke suddenly appeared, showing Kakashi. "YOU'RE LATE, SENSEI!" Sakura screeched, causing rest of team to wince and Kakashi eye smiled at her. "Well, I was late because I was rescuing a kitten on the tree from evil kids." Kakashi answered as everyone sweat dropped at this worst excuse ever.

"Anyway, guys, the point of this test to determine to see if you are worthy to be called as genin. So I'll explain how this test works- first off, there is two bells where I will be holding, so if you get those bell, you pass. One who doesn't have a bell will be sent back to Academy. We'll be doing it in time limit, so I set alarm clock at the noon, which it gives you three hour limit to take a bell from me." Kakashi explained, shocking the team except Naruto who narrowed his eyes. _Basically teamwork test to see if we are worthy to be genin, however, one problem remains is that Sasuke are unwilling to work with me because of obvious reasons, same thing for Sakura who will blindly follow Sasuke due to her fangirl tendencies. Nonetheless, I will try it after I test my skills against Kakashi-sensei._ Naruto mentally thought then gave a small smile, preparing for a fight.

"Shall we dance, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto replied, showing his sinister smile, setting alarms off in Kakashi's mind. Suddenly, Naruto sped off in a low-Jonin speeds, surprising Kakashi. Naruto threw first fist at Kakashi's stomach where Kakashi instantly reacted by blocking the punch which it was his first mistake- as Kakashi winced at the pain of this force of punch, felt like high chuunin. Suddenly, Naruto raised his left leg to kick Kakashi in left side which Kakashi immediately blocked with his left leg then threw a punch to Naruto, causing him to fall back then immediately went on offensive again. It lasted few minutes of fierce taijustu battle then Kakashi decided to end it with one move, by instantly reappearing behind of Naruto, in his tiger hand sign, causing Naruto looked alarmed.

 _Shit, I have no choice to use that._ Naruto yelled in his mental thoughts. "Sennen Goroshi." Kakashi calmly replied as quickly jabbing his tiger hand sign towards to Naruto's rear.

" _ **Feim**_ _._ " Naruto whispered, confusing Kakashi by uttering an odd word until his tiger hand sign suddenly phased through Naruto, causing Kakashi to widen his eyes, then suddenly, Naruto phased to the ground, as if he was intangible.

 _What the hell? It is eerily similar to my Kamui, a space-time technique. It begs a question, how did he learn that_? Kakashi mentally asked, trying to figure out an answer. _Here's my chance, time to use a Suiton technique to force him to get away!_ Naruto mentally smirked as moving away from Kakashi by propelling himself to above of the ground.

" **Suiton: Water Formation Wall.** " Naruto calmly replied as his cheeks puffed up then spat out steady stream of water, acting as fairly large wall, forcing Kakashi to step away from Naruto. "Now on offensive." Naruto calmly replied as making several hand signs, causing Kakashi to wide his eyes further. " **Futon: Pressure Damage.** " Naruto called out as puffing his cheeks then spat an small compressed air ball, moving in high speed, towards to Kakashi as Kakashi immediately dodged, then it exploded violently behind Kakashi, causing the air shockwave to spread, trees swinging wildly as teammates struggled to keep their selves in place.

 _That was two B rank elemental ninjustu he used recently…!. Furthermore, it shows that he has two elemental affinity._ Kakashi mentally thought in shock as Naruto put his hands up, immediately showing two blue spheres that further made Kakashi to gap in shock again then instantly re-appeared front of Kakashi.

" **Rasenrengan.** " Naruto calmly replied as ramming to Kakashi, then suddenly, exploded to smoke, revealing utterly destroyed log. Frowning at this Kawarimi, then shrugged afterwards. "Time to find Kakashi and my teammates." Naruto sighed then crouched down, using his sensor ability then smirked when he found his teammates' location.

Meanwhile, Kakashi reappeared in the branch, his mind working in overtime furiously as figuring how the hell that Naruto was able to use Rasengan, no, add _two Rasengan_ in his two hands while teammates simply watched in shock and awe. Suddenly, Naruto reappeared to them, waving his hand to them. "Done with gawking at me for being awesome ninja?" Naruto widely grinned. Sasuke glared at him intensely, causing his hands to clench, whitening his knuckles. "How do you have that power… you should have given to me so I can kill my brother!" Sasuke growled at Naruto. Suddenly, the temperature got much colder, as if their breathing is exhaling frostily. Sasuke frozen in the place when he noticed Naruto's eyes suddenly became red and had slits in middle, his hair became wild, his whiskers deepened and his nails grew into claws. " **I earned it through hard work,** _ **Uchiha.**_ **Do not test me ever again.** " Naruto growled, emitting a large amount of killer intent to Sasuke, causing him to shiver.

 _What was that? I felt Kyuubi's chakra and yet Naruto is showing signs of him being in control. Did he train how to use its chakra properly?_ Kakashi mentally thought, witnessing whole commotion.

"Fine…" Sasuke cautiously replied due to withstanding killer intent from Naruto. Naruto took a deep breath, calming himself down. "Anyway, I think I figured out what this test's purpose is. Teamwork. So it means that we need to work together to defeat our Jonin sensei to pass the test." Naruto seriously explained. "As if I will work with anyone, I go alone as I am the Avenger." Sasuke scoffed as walking away. Sakura nodded at Sasuke's comment then running after Sasuke.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at them then sighed afterwards. "Kakashi-sensei, come out. I know that you are here and saw our commotion." Naruto nonchalantly replied as Kakashi came out from the bushes. _He knew that I was here… is he natural sensor?_ Kakashi wondered. "If you're wondering about how I know elemental high ranked techniques including Rasengan, I will explain later. Furthermore, I figured out the purpose of this test is teamwork but you saw our commotion, so communicating with them to work together is highly unlikely after all." Naruto replied as Kakashi nodded. "Well, I'll watch the show that you smash those idiots, Ja ne." Naruto waved his hands then literally disappeared.

 _Impressive, he figured the purpose of this test out. Unfortunately, he is right, other teammates are unwilling to work together. Time to teach them a lesson or two after all._ Kakashi smiled mentally then disappeared into the forest. Fifteen minutes later, duos were apprehended easily by Kakashi and tied up on the posts as Naruto stood there, shaking his head at duos. "Naruto, would you mind to explain to duos why they are tied up in the post?" Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto who sighed.

"Very well, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto affirmed. "Listen up, you guys. The purpose of this test is to test us for teamwork, as in history of Konoha, our greatest strength lies with teamwork. Teamwork is _absolutely_ crucial to genin team led by the jonin, it will save lives in the battlefield in the future." Naruto explained as Kakashi nodded. "Naruto is precisely correct on this statement as you guys have superbly failed to see the purpose of the test, so Naruto gets to eat while you don't. Don't feed them, Naruto." Kakashi sternly ordered as poofed in smoke, signaling he used Shunshin. Naruto sat down and opened his lunch box then picked his chopsticks and grabbed the piece of rice balls then pointed at duos. "You want some? I'm sure that you guys are very hungry." Naruto nonchalantly replied. "Baka, Kakashi-sensei said you can't feed us!" Sakura shouted. "Are you idiot, Sakura? Do not you see his statement is implying that he is testing us again to see if we are willing to feed each other as a form of teamwork?" Naruto growled at fan girl's blatantly stupidity, shutting her up for a bit.

"Allow me to feed you with the food, as ninjas can't function without proper food in stomach." Naruto sighed as propelling the food with his chopsticks towards to his teammates mouth until a thunderous storm suddenly appeared from nowhere, revealing Kakashi.

"What did I tell you about feeding your teammates?!" Kakashi thundered. "Well then I have no choice but… you guys pass!" Kakashi suddenly eye smiled, causing all teammates to sweat drop. "Meet at Hokage's Tower at 7am morning by tomorrow, Team 7!" Kakashi announced as disappearing to somewhere, leaving Team 7 bewildered.


	3. Author Note

I need to warn you that this is test crossover fanfiction between Naruto and ES, if it is popular enough, I will continue writing this.

Besides, I am accepting constructive criticism. Let me know if I need to fix my grammar, as I am not great with English language due to being deaf after all. If you guys think that I need an Beta reader, let me know, I'll see what I can do with Beta's at FF.

Thank you for reading, although!


End file.
